<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 26: “With all due respect" by SaiTheWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218380">Day 26: “With all due respect"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter'>SaiTheWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turkstober2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Injury, M/M, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Turkstober (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:56:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng has limits too, yo.</p><p>Sequel people didn't expect for 'That's the story you're going with?'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turkstober2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Turkstober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 26: “With all due respect"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“With all due respect sir, fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng’s head jerked up from the file he was perusing, the sound of his second’s voice doused in vitriol like a slap of cold water to the face as he slammed through his door, the thick piece wobbling on its hinges as it returned back to the frame. Elsewhere in the office his clock continued to tick, the only sound beyond the sharp breaths of his office’s other occupant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Reno-“</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No way boss, you ain’t gonna try to pull that shit over on me, so don’t even.” His second strolled around the long table and towards the man with a light in his gaze that somehow felt intimidating. The man was in mission mode, and pissed to boot.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get outta here, go home if ya won’t go to medical but ya ain’t standing up here one more minute.” The Turk ordered, leaning into his personal space. It pressed him to stand straight, shifting his weight and inhaling with the air of one put upon for such demands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what you mea-“ His breath shuddered out in one low groan as the man jabbed his side, the walls around him crumbling like paper mache at a children’s science fair. “H…how?” Wheezed out the question, his form half buckled protectively around his torso.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like you ain’t learned that shit from me, yo. I’m the only one ’round here that can even fool myself into thinkin’ shit’s not that bad along with everyone else. Besides, you stood all day for that meeting, made shit excuses to bring out those damned PowerPoints. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>using PowerPoints in meetings. I knew it was an excuse the minute that damn screen came up.” Ah, well. He wasn’t second in command for nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Reno’s tone gentled once he noted the man’s breath had returned, corralling him back until he could press him into leaning back on the table. “Come on, shirt up. I wanna see the damage. This happened last night, right? The evac. I bet people were crushin’ anyone they could to get out. Flailing everywhere.” Robbery threats with live ammo at a gala, it’d sent many fleeing where they could before his team neatly coordinated efforts to take them down. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lips pressed hard together, Tseng finally relented, dropping the folder to shuffle slightly along the table and reaching for the bottom of his shirt. It didn’t seem fast enough for the redhead, however, for soon enough, his hands were nudged away so that deft fingers could slide buttons and move the material to the side. “It wasn’t enough to bother with last night.” Tseng murmured, shrugging a single shoulder and rethinking it when his eyes briefly tightened. “The attack needed seeing to, as well as the president…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Reno’s sucked in breath was an immediate answer to how bad it was. Those bright eyes slid across marbled skin with growing concern, his fingers gently settling along the outskirts of yellow. “Fuck. Sir, you shoulda had this looked at. You’re really hurtin’.” The anger in his tone was gone, replaced momentarily with obvious concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I said, it’s manageable. I treated it when I got home, rested all night. Today was office work, so as you know, it wasn’t anything that would truly deter healing.” The cutting look his second gave him spoke volumes, leaving him to quiet while he prodded and touched, backing away with murmured noises every time his torso tensed from a tender touch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it broken?” Reno murmured finally, digits feather light as they wandered over hot skin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you tha-“</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it broken, sir?” Reno gritted out, fingers clenching in his shirt. How he managed to make a respectful and formal address so very sharp and barbed was anyone’s guess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not, else a potion would have fixed me up. No, merely bruised. A bad bruise, but nothing that won’t heal. Tomorrow was the weekend, I’d only meant to spend the day on my feet and the rest in bed.”  He subsided when he noted the heat returning to his lover’s gaze, so hard to bottle at the best of times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do think, I’m lucky if you let me off with desk duty and a tanned hide for somethin’ like this. What about you, huh? I get that sometimes I’m hard as hell to trust people, but you gotta remember I’m here for you too.” It was strange to hear the thickness in that voice, the hastily covered pain. And oh, he was now on the receiving end. How pained Reno must have been that night, hearing him lecture.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting forward, Reno pressed his forehead to Tseng’s, reveling in the touch as much as Tseng seemed to. It was a breath they both needed, and it helped him gain a bit back of his footing. Enough to lilt his lips in a half smile and brave a reply at last. “Mmn, are you trying to guilt me into taking leave, Reno?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I know I can’t really force you into some time off.” Reno hummed, stepping back with a sly sort of smile. It was the one he always held tilted on his lips, the signal that Tseng knew he was screwed. “But I know who can, yo.” His voice shifted, carrying a bit more than their private conversation had.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaked behind him on cue, and belatedly Tseng realized his error. When his second slammed his way in, his thumb caught the latch, an action he’d dismissed as anger upon barreling in. But no, it was for…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus slowly stepped in, his gaze slipping from the redhead towards Tseng, eyes positively glittering. “Tseng. I believe we have a conversation incoming.” The blond drawled, hands in his pockets. “And I do believe it might be something that requires some hands on tactics, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>